


A Smile, A Blush, and A Laugh

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Some angst, Touch starved!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What are you doing, Newton?”“Showing affection.”“Disgusting.” He replies with a wrinkle in his nose but yearns for more somewhere deeper inside of him.





	A Smile, A Blush, and A Laugh

Hermann wasn’t having the best day. 

 

Well, to be honest, Hermann’s  _leg_ wasn’t having the best day. 

 

It it had been aching awfully, and it had gone numb for a short period of time, which would of been fine by him if it hadn’t been the busiest day yet. 

 

Newton had assured him that he wouldn’t have to work as hard as he would’ve today, but he insisted, even though his leg didn’t. 

So, here he was. Lying helpless in his and Newton’s shared bed, which he had reluctantly accepted, but he had a strict rule on sides, which after a while he had loosened up. 

It was about 10:45 by the time Newt returned to bed, dark circles underneath his eyes and extremely messy hair. He hopped on the bed which Hermann groaned at. 

 

“Oh, sorry dude.” Newt said tiredly, clearing his throat, but Hermann only sighed in reply. 

“It’s quite alright, Newton. Though I wish you wouldn’t be so reckless at moments like this.” He finally spoke up. 

Newton leaned over to wrap his arms around Hermann, who suddenly stiffened. 

“What are you doing, Newton?”

“Showing affection.”

“Disgusting.” He replies with a wrinkle in his nose but yearns for more somewhere deeper inside of him.

“C-could you continue?” Newt nodded and scooted closer to Hermann. 

A smile began growing on Hermann’s face, and a pale blush appeared. 

“Aw, is little Herms blushing?” Hermann rolled his eyes at Newt’s remark but laughed a bit. 

“Well, I do believe it’s time to rest.” Hermann said leaning towards the lamp, he then laid down facing Newton, who had a wide grin spread across his face. 

“What’s the meaning of that?” Hermann said, a bit put off. 

“I dunno, just, it’s nice to see you smile, and laugh and blush.” Newt replied. 

“Oh, I guess it is nice to do that once in a while.” Hermann whispered. 

“I wish you would do it more.” Newt sighed, then grinned again, leaning forward to kiss a shocked Hermann, who became wildly flustered. 

Rather than what Newt expected (which was being pushed away and shunned) Hermann kissed back happily. 

Once they had finished, the duo smiled at each other. 

“I cannot tell you how long I wished to do that, dude. So long. Like so long.” Newt exclaimed. 

“The feelings are mutual, Newton.” Hermann smiled. “But I shall rest now.”

And Newt scooted far forward, and wrapped his arms around a sleeping Hermann.

“Wait, Herms.”

”What is it?”

“I love you.”

“I.....I love you too.”  


End file.
